A Glittery Surprise
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Chris is not the kind of person who likes to celebrate birthdays. How can his girlfriend change that? With glitter, of course. CHRISOC. ONESHOT


**A/N: In honor of Chris Jericho's birthday I had to write an OS. I know it's a day late but fan fiction was being a butt and not letting me update yesterday. And since I love Ashleigh she is part of this story. Even though I love Chris more. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CHRIS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris. If I did, I would be in heaven. I don't own Ashleigh either.**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Ashleigh whispered in the ear of her boyfriend.

Chris groaned as he covered his head with a pillow. Ashleigh laughed as she grabbed the pillow and threw it off the bed. Chris groaned louder and pulled his covers over his head.

"Come on Chris. Wakey wakey!" Ashleigh said trying to shake Chris awake.

"Go. Away." Chris said muffled under the covers.

"Do you know what day it is Chrissy?" Ashleigh asked, calling him by his pet name.

"Yes, I do. And I would like to stay under my covers for the duration of it." Chris announced.

"Now Chrissy, don't be a party pooper on the day of your birthday!" Ashleigh argued.

"I can and I will. I love you, but please let the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla go back to sleep." Chris said going deeper into his covers.

Ashleigh huffed as she knelt on the bed. It was gonna take a lot more to get him out of bed. Then Ashleigh got the perfect idea. She sighed loudly as she slowly got out of bed.

"Okay, have it your way Chris. I guess I go show off my sexy _glittery _lingerie to someone else. Hey, John Cena is in the area…" Ashleigh said loudly as she shut the door.

Chris sat straight up as he looked at the closed door. His girlfriend had on lingerie? And it was GLITTERY? Chris smirked to himself as he got out of bed. He started walking to the door before he stopped. What did she say last?

'_Hey, John Cena is in this area…'_

"He is NOT gonna see my girlfriend in glittery lingerie!" Chris shouted to himself as he opened the door.

Chris ran down the stairs, but stopped at one of the landings to look in the mirror. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his untamed hair. He winked to himself, then proceeded to run down the stairs.

"Now see here Ashl…" Chris started to say before he was blinded by a pink light.

Everything in his living room was glitterized. His couch. His table. His lamp. His TV. The mirror behind the couch. There was even glitter on the rug. Chris gasped as his face lit up at the sight of all this glitter. Ashleigh stood in the middle of the room and laughed.

"Happy thirty-eighth birthday hun." She said still laughing.

"Everything is so…glittery. It's…its beautiful…" Chris said with a sniffle.

"Are you crying?" Ashleigh asked her boyfriend.

"No! It's just…blinding. Making my eyes water…" Chris lied while wiping his tears away.

Ashleigh stared at Chris and laughed. The man cried at glitter. And she still loved him? Ashleigh shook her head still laughing as Chris took all the glitter in. He walked around the living room admiring all the glitter. He took Ashleigh in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you baby." He told her.

"Not a problem Chris. But…" Ashleigh said before backing away.

Chris stared at his girlfriend confused as she backed away. She untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. Chris gasped at the glittery sight before him.

"I could waste all this lovely glitter on John if you don't like it." Ashleigh said turning around in a circle.

Chris's jaw dropped as he watched his girlfriend moved. The glitter off her lingerie reflected off the lights and onto the walls. He immediately picked her up bridal style. Ashleigh giggled as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I take it you like it." Ashleigh said between laughs.

"DUH. And as much as I love it ON you, it would look better somewhere else…" Chris said running up the stairs.

Ashleigh screamed and laughed as her boyfriend ran upstairs with her in his arms. He held onto him tight in fear that he would drop her. Chris kicked the door open and kicked it shut.

"Happy birthday to me!" Chris yelled as he laid his girlfriend down.

Ashleigh giggled as she pulled her boyfriend down and kissed him.

"Yes, happy birthday to you." She said before kissing him again.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Here ya go! Hope you enjoyed it Ashleigh and everyone else! Please review!**


End file.
